pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena/List of Zombie Heroes
To introduce, heroes are the characters that you are playing as in the game. Each hero has some special traits and abilities that maked them unique apart from each other. Their respective stats will determine their role in the game. Here are the list of Zombie Heroes. Anklebone the Foot Soldier Zombie Description Lexor Anklebone, the Dead Corporal 'is a range attacking assassin. He specializes powerful engaging area crowd control damage. He can switch between his fast firing Z-3 Mini Blaster and his fortified Riot Gear. He bleaches through toxic clouda, coming out aiming a ZPG at you. Almanac Entry ''Lexor Anklebone was a headstrong and a bit heartstrong soldier working at the military. He was underestimated by his fellow soldiers, as weak and low ranked. He didn't gave up, even until he died in a siege at Iraq. He was picked up by Dr. Zomboss, turned him into a zombie, and was ranked up in becoming the General of the Undead Horde. Consider him an average soldier, but he is more that a corporal's corpse. Stats and Abilities '''Base Health: 1400 (+5% per level) Base Mana: 500 (+5% per level) Base Attack: 80 (+5% per level) Trait: Z-3 Mini-Blaster - A Z-1 Assault Blaster is way to big for a MOBA. He decides a pocket sized substitute. His basic attacks fires at a fast rate, dealing 10%-15% his attack damage to enemies. This weapon allows him to shoot while walking or attack enemies on a 120° without a turn rate. Has 30 ammo. Activate trait to reload. Basic Ability #1: Riot Gear - Toggle to unequip his gun and replacing it with a riot shield and baton. His attacks deals 100% his attack damage and has a 5% chance to stun. He moves 40% slow but his front end can block 35%-45% damage from melee and 60%-70% from range attacks. Toggle again to unequip. Basic Ability #2: Zombie Stink Cloud - Throws a stinky smoke grenade to an area, dealing 15 (+.75) damage over time to enemies there. Anklebone is 35% evasive inside the smoke. Smoke lasts for 10 seconds. Basic Ability #3: Rocket Jump - Blasts himself to a target location, over terrain and on elevations. Deals 50 (2.5) damage to any enemy he land on the area. Ultimate Ability #1: (Learned at Level 10) ZPG - Launches a powerful rocket on a line, either damaging the first enemy it hits or any enemy around the explosion radius once it collides on a wall. Deals 300 (+15) damage to the first enemy it hits, stunning that target for 1.5 seconds and knocks him back. Deals 150 (+7.5) splash damage to enemies near the main target or if the rocket hits a wall, stunning them for .75 seconds and knocking them away from the radius. Ultimate Ability #2: (Learned at Level 10) Crusher Wagon - Calls out and rides on his tank. Adding 1000 (+50) HP to his health pool with 30% defense. Tank has a splash damage attack that deals 150% damage to structures. Lasts for 60 seconds or until bonus HP reaches zero. Can manually blow up the tank by pressing the ultimate key again, dealing 300 (+15) damage to nearby enemies. Zombnik the Scientist Zombie Description Nakovich Zombnik, the Medical Scientist (call him Scientific Medic too if you want) is a range attacking support zombie who prioritizes on heals and utility. Warp around to distract enemies and attaching a semi-harmful parasite to allies is one of his specialty. He has a fully loaded shotgun that provides Newton's Third Law of Motion and Medication. Almanac Entry Nakovich Zombnik. He was a briliant doctor and a reccuring scientist. He worked along with Dr Zomboss back when they are still alive. He uses new medical practices that may involve the dead. His practices, semi-successful. In a new life, as a zombie, Zombnik became Zomboss' third-in-command and is leading a new generation of scientists to help them dominate the plants to almost everything (including brains). Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1540 (+5% per level) Base Mana: 600 (+5% per level) Base Attack: 70 (+5% per level) Trait: Brainshock - Everytime Zombnik cast an ability, he possesses a brand new idea. That idea is 1 charge. For every charge, Zombnik's mana regen is boosted by 25% and his damage increased by 15%. Max out to 10 charges. After 10 seconds of not casting an ability, all charges fade away. Basic Ability #1: Warp - Carries a max charge of 3 warps. Activate it to warp to a target location. One charge has a 10 second cooldown. Basic Ability #2: ''' Medical Parasite - Launches a squid-shapes drone to a skillshot. Lands on the first ally or enemy it hits. When it landed on an ally, heals him for 30 (+1.5) HP per second. If on an enemy, deals 30 (+1.5) damage over time. Lasts for 10 seconds. '''Basic Ability #3: Sticky Explody Ball - Sticks a mini explosive on an ally or a terrain. The bomb deals 48 (+2.4) damage to any enemy around its explosion. An ally can carry a maximum of 4 bombs and all bombs stack damage. Ultimate Ability #1: (Learned at Level 10) Equal-Opposite Reaction - Zombnik loads up and channels his Medic-Graviton Shotgun for 3 seconds. Then shoots a powerful round along a line, dealing 150 (+7.5) damage to any enemy in the line and healing Zombnik for the total damage. Both you and the enemy are thrown away. Ultimate Ability #2: (Learned at Level 10) Gadget Accelerator -Boosts an ally's movement and attack speed by 50% for 5 seconds. Ernie the Enginee Zombie Description Ernie, the Combat Engineer is a melee to range defensive tactician. He can construct turrets and place proximity stun mines to secure objectives, and utilizes heavy pushing tools to now down your lane. He launches quick dry cement, keeping you stuck for the others to finish. Almanac Entry Ernie is your everyday engineer. He works day and night to build cool stuff for Dr Zomboss to use. He accepts small wages every 72 hours of working and never complains. Being relatively weak and lowly educated, he's good at making weapons, turrets, stun mines, etc. So Zomboss turned him into a soft, woopie cushion like, combat engineer with a big heart and stomach. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1110 (+5% per level) Base Mana: N/A Base Attack: 78 Trait: Scrap Collector - Instead of using Mana, Ernie collects scraps for his constructions and abilities. He gains 5 scraps from enemy minions and 20 from vanquished enemy heroes. He can have a maximum of 500 scraps. Activating his trait will consume some scraps to upgrade his weapon. *'Base Weapon:' Wrench - A simple melee weapon used to hit guys and repair and upgrade turrets. Even if this is replaced, he will still use it to upgrade and repair his turrets. *'Level 1 Weapon:' Nail Gun - A slightly short-ranged weapon shooting nails. Requires 100 scraps. *'Level 2 Weapon:' Screw Heater - A normal-rthe ed weapon whose attacks can apply burn to the targets. Requires 200 scraps. *'Level 3 Weapon:' Concrete Launcher - A long-ranged weapon that shoots area-of-effect concrete. Deals 75% initial damage and 25% splash damage. Requires 300 scraps. Basic Ability #1: Bolt Turret - Places a turret on a location to defend and shoot at enemies on range. When damaged, right click on the turret to repair it. Right clicking an undamaged turret will upgrade it, improving its damage, health, and fire rate. Turret costs 50 scraps. Repairing and upgrading costs 10 scraps. Place a maximum of 4 turrets. When a turret is destroyed, it leaves behind scrap. *'Level 1 Turret:' 250 HP (+1.25). Low damage. Average firing rate. *'Level 2 Turret:' 500 HP (+25). Normal damage. Fast firing rate. *'Level 3 Turret:' 750 HP (+32.5). Can now launch pylon missiles. Pylon missiles deal area damage. Load up to 3 missiles, reloads every after 10 seconds. Basic Ability #2: Proximity Megaphone Mine - Places a stun mine that stuns enemies for 2.5 seconds when triggered. Mine is invisible. Lasts for 60 seconds. Basic Ability #3: Jackhammer - Ernie mounts on his jackhammer, increasing his movement speed by 45% and creating seismic shocks around him as he hops. Shocks slows down enemies by 25%. Ernie can move through units, hop over obstacles and elevations, but cannot attack. Lasts for 10 seconds. Ultimate Ability #1: (Learned at Level 10) Concrete Spill - Ernie launches a heavy hunk of quick-dry cement onan area. Enemies in the area are rooted for 4 seconds. Ultimate Ability #2: (Learned at Level 10) Bigger Bolt Blaster - Ernie mounts himself on a bigger bolt blaster. He will fire auper fast heavy rounds of big bolts at enemies while in this mode. Deal 75 (+3.25) damage per bolt and has 250 ammo. This ability is not cancelled even when Ernie is stunned. Ernie can manually unfurl this big boy by pressing his ultimate again, reducing its cooldown for every bolt left. Joustalot the Knight Zombie Description Joustalot, the Knight of Ironhelm is a melee fighter capable on diving into fights and stalling his foes before escaping. Shield up to increase your durability, or have an ally backing you up and have a team fight. Oppress their numbers by reducing their attacks in swarms, giving you and your team a chance to harrass them as they disperse or charge in if they are too reckless. Almanac Entry The high ranking general of the kingdom of Ironhelm, Commander of the Knights of the Ghoul Table, brave, valiant, but yet not superior as his king. Joustalot was 14 years old when he was found zombified by the plague and got adopted by the ways of Ironhelm. He was trained by a young age for the safety of the land. On the hunt to capture the reccuring rogue by the nickname "Spades", he never backs down to a fight. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2220 (+5% per level) Base Mana: 500 (+5% per level) Base Damage: 80 Trait: Knighthood - For every hero vanquished, Joustalot gains +10% attack and +5% defense. Max out to 50% attack and 25% defense. Lasts until death. Basic Ability #1: Joust Strike - Joustalot charges to an enemy with his joust pointing at it. Dealing 120 (+6) damage and stunning for 2 seconds. TBC